


Found You

by buahlemon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buahlemon/pseuds/buahlemon
Summary: Bagi Sakura, bertemu dengan orang seperti Sasuke Uchiha adalah berkah dalam hidupnya. Karena pemuda paruh baya itu bisa memberikan hal yang dicari-carinya selama ini yaitu cinta. Sakura rela melakukan apa saja demi laki-laki itu."Aku ada project baru untuk pakaian ibu hamil. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi modelnya. Kau mau kan, Sayang?"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> "NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI."

**Happy Reading ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi Sakura, bertemu dengan orang seperti Sasuke Uchiha adalah berkah dalam hidupnya. Karena pemuda paruh baya itu bisa memberikan hal yang dicari-carinya selama ini yaitu cinta.

Sejak berumur sepuluh tahun, Sakura sendiri sudah lupa apa arti cinta dan kasih sayang. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa hanya dia yang selamat dalam kecelakaan mobil itu sedangkan keluarganya meninggal semua.

Lima tahun dia hidup di dalam panti asuhan hanya untuk mencari kasih sayang yang dibawa pergi oleh keluarganya. Hasilnya nihil. Sampai suatu hari, ada laki-laki yang menawarkannya sebuah penghidupan yang layak dengan menjadi anak angkatnya.

Sakura yang saat itu sudah mengerti dengan segala hal mengenai materi akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan lelaki yang ternyata adalah seorang pengusaha kaya raya itu. Selama bertahun-tahun, dia hidup serba berkecukupan bahkan berlebihan.

Benar, Sakura mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mereka. Hingga akhirnya Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sebuah kebetulan saat ia ingin mendaftarkan diri sebagai model di salah satu majalah yang saat itu baru mulai berkembang. Laki-laki itu mengajarkannya apa itu cinta. Sebuah perasaan yang ia rasakan melebihi rasa cintanya kepada orang tua kandungnya.

Ya, hubungan mereka terus berlanjut. Di luar, mereka adalah atasan dan bawahan. Tapi di dalam, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang intim.

Sakura begitu mencintai Sasuke, dia rela melakukan apa saja demi Sasuke. Terdengar gila? Tapi itulah Sakura, dia akan memberi balasan setimpal bagi semua orang yang baik kepadanya terutama kepada Sasuke.

Sama seperti sekarang ini.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Seharusnya Sakura sedang melakukan pemotretan di studio majalahnya. Tapi Sasuke mengubah jadwalnya dan membuatnya berada dalam kungkungannya di apartemen pribadi Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura lebih sering berada di sini ketimbang berada di tempat kerjanya.

"Ahh..." desah Sakura tiba-tiba saat Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya di lubang peranakan Sakura. "Ssshh..." gerakan lidah Sasuke semakin brutal dengan sesekali menghisap klitoris Sakura.

"Kau menyukainya, Sayang?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan pipinya yang memerah. Sasuke terlihat merangkak ke depan dan membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan Sakura kembali. "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sakura sebelum Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak mereka berdua.

Sakura tidak peduli jika hanya dia yang mengucapkan cinta dengan tulus karena baginya semua perlakuan Sasuke sudah membuatnya bahagia walau dia tahu kalau semua itu hanyalah kebohongan.

Setitik air mata meluncur cepat di wajah Sakura saat Sasuke sedang asyik mengajak lidah Sakura bermain. Sesekali mulut Sasuke juga menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Sakura hingga membuat wanita yang ditindihnya hanya bisa mendesah.

Sakura sedikit menggeliat saat lidah Sasuke perlahan turun hingga sampai di dadanya. Dihisapnya buah dada Sakura dengan lembut. Sedangkan tangan kirinya dengan senang hati meremas-remas buah dada kanan Sakura. Kegiatan itu terus berlangsung dengan gerakan yang lembut tapi penuh hasrat sampai akhirnya Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Sesuatu di bawah sana sudah begitu ingin memberontak di lorong hangat milik Sakura. "Hari ini tanpa kondom, bagaimana?"

"Hm, terserahmu, Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil menarik leher Sasuke mendekat dan mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke. "Lakukan sesukamu, Sayang."

"Baik," Sasuke segera memosisikan dirinya di antara Sakura. Penisnya sudah siap memasuki lorong Sakura. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sasuke memasuki diri Sakura agar ia dapat merasakan gesekan kulit mereka yang baru pertama kali bertemu setelah sebelumnya selalu dibatasi oleh karet kondom.

Sakura sedikit memekik saat sesuatu yang keras dan panas memasukinya. "Ahh... Sasuke... Ahh..." mulutnya tak kuasa untuk mendesah saat Sasuke mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Maju dan mundur, sodok dan tarik. Keduanya telah benar-benar dibuai oleh nafsu.

"Grr..." Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Mata hitam Sasuke tak lepas dari tubuh Sakura. Wanita yang telah lama menjadi miliknya itu tampak begitu memesona dalam kuasanya. Sakura memang sangat cantik dan juga wanita yang begitu tulus. Sasuke tahu itu, Sasuke mengerti tentang ketulusan hati Sakura, tapi tetap saja, semua kehidupan yang dimiliki Sasuke adalah bisnis dan semua hal akan ia lakukan jika itu memang menguntungkannya.

Sakura itu tulus tanpa pamrih. Berkebalikan dengan Sasuke yang akan tulus jika ada pamrih.

"Akh... Ahh..." Sakura memekik saat penis Sasuke mengenai titik sensitifnya. "Ce-cepat Sa-Sasuke," ucap Sakura terbata-bata saat dirinya ingin klimaks.

Sasuke dapat merasakan vagina Sakura yang berkedut-kedut seakan-akan menghisap penisnya. "Shh..." ternyata semuanya terasa lebih nikmat tanpa menggunakan kondom.

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." berkali-kali Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke saat lelaki itu mulai mempercepat tempo pergerakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mendesah hebat ketika akhirnya ia klimaks. Napasnya terengah-engah sembari menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri juga merasakan dirinya akan menyusul Sakura untuk klimaks. Walau Sakura sudah terlihat kelelahan, Sasuke masih tetap dengan tempo gerakannya bahkan ia semakin mempercepatnya.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura tiba-tiba, digigitnya pelan leher jenjang Sakura saat penisnya mulai berkedut. Sakura mendesah saat ia merasakan penis Sasuke yang mulai membesar.

"Sasuke.. Ahh..."

"Gshh... Sakura..." geram Sasuke saat dirinya klimaks.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan hangatnya sperma Sasuke yang masuk ke rahimnya. Begitu nikmat, berbeda dari biasanya. "Akh!" Sakura merasakan dirinya begitu penuh, entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menyemburkan spermanya.

"Sakura," Sasuke mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Sasuke melumat sedikit bibir Sakura sebelum mempertemukan dahi mereka.

"Hei, kau mengeluarkannya di dalam. Apa kau bermaksud membuatku hamil dan memaksaku menikahimu, hm?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku masih ada rencana untuk menikah, Sakura."

Dengan matanya yang sedikit sayu, Sakura berusaha tersenyum. "Lalu apa maumu, Sasuke?"

"Aku ada project baru untuk pakaian ibu hamil. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi modelnya. Kau mau kan, Sayang?"

"Baiklah," racau Sakura di tengah-tengah kesadarannya yang menipis. Inilah hidup Sakura selama berada di tangan Sasuke. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk lelaki itu asalkan Sasuke tetap berada di sisinya dan terus memberikan kasih sayang yang diinginkannya.

Sasuke bisa melihat kalau pasangan bercintanya itu sudah mulai tertidur. Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan diri dari Sakura lalu memilih posisi di sebelah Sakura dan memeluknya. Lelaki itu mengusap pelan perut datar Sakura. "Cepatlah hamil, Sayang. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu dengan perut besarmu."

Ia kemudian melirik wajah Sakura yang sudah tertidur dengan tenang. Dikecupnya pelan dahi milik wanitanya itu. "Selamat tidur, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
